Have I Done Enough
by marehami
Summary: It's the question that has haunted Eliza Hamilton sense the death of her beloved husband. Has she done enough to keep his legacy alive after she is gone?


Hey fanfic friends! So those of you who follow me know that I specialize in Gravity Falls fanfics (I am even working on a long story now), but while Gravity Falls is my favorite TV show I wanted to try something totally new! I wanted to take a break and write a quick one-shot of another one of my favorite things, the musical Hamilton! This will be a super short story, but hopefully it will get those creative juices flowing again! Please favorite and review if you feel so inclined! Enjoy you guys!

Something about this time just felt right. That's what 94 year old Eliza Hamilton thought as she crawled into the bed that she had slept alone in for 50 years. She was old and tired, and why shouldn't she be? She had remained active and hard at work every day for the past 50 years. She was on a very important mission after all; she only hoped that after all this time all that she had done would be enough.

She closed her tired eyes and entered into a state of darkness. When she became aware again she heard a voice that was different, but yet somehow familiar, "Mrs. Hamilton, what an honor to see you," said a handsome man dressed in a blue coat. It took Eliza a moment to recognize the face after all those years.

"General….err President Washington!" Eliza declared as she rose to her feet and immediately knelt down to him. He quickly stood her up straight and tall, then he did something quite unexpected…. he bowed to her! This was unheard of for the time period, and Eliza couldn't help but laugh as she thought about how pleased Angelica would be to see such equality on display between the genders.

For the first time she looked around her surroundings. She couldn't put her finger on where she was, but wherever it was it felt safe. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere an army of soldiers and others emerged and gave her looks of esteem and respect. They included some of Alexander's closest friends; Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, and all the other soldiers Alexander had battled alongside. Next came her family; her beloved Mother and Father, Angelica, Peggy, and even her beloved son Phillip. Eliza fell to her knees in overwhelming delight, and then it hit her that her time had finally come up. She was overjoyed to be reunited with all of those who she had loved so much throughout her life.

George Washington himself then reached down and wrapped Eliza in something that she never in a million years thought she would deserve. A storyteller's jacket, just like the ones that all the brave men Alexander had associated with wore. She began to protest, but sensing this George Washington put a firm finger over her lips to halt any protest. She was then so overcome with emotion that she wrapped her arms around the general in a tight hug. He hugged her back for a bit, and when he pulled back he and the rest of his men gave her the full salute.

At this point Peggy and Angelica broke through the crowd and pulled their sister into a tight group hug. Eliza walked around greeting everyone. When she came to her son she collapsed in tears into his strong arms, it filled her heart with joy to see her son as healthy and handsome as he was before the horrid duel that took his life. She looked around again, so overcome with joy and pride, yet one question still haunted her mind and it could only be answered by one person. She looked up into Phillip's familiar eyes, and he gave her that beautiful smile that she had only known one other person to have

"Dad's been waiting a long time to see you mom," he said as he led his mother to a beautiful white mansion. Eliza was surprised when Phillip let go of her hand in front of the beautiful home. He smiled at her, "I think you should go in alone," he said giving his mom a sly smile. Eliza smiled back as she slowly opened the front door.

Standing atop the grand staircase was her Alexander. He was every bit as handsome as the night she met him. He still had those eyes that she could get lost in, and the smile that spoke greater words than even he could write. They spent a long moment just looking at each other, it had been so long that they were almost out of practice with each other. Finally Eliza could stand in his presence no longer and she collapsed in pure relief and joy. Alexander moved with speed and grace down the staircase and within seconds they were back in each others arms sobbing into each other.

They remained like this for what seemed like an eternity until Eliza finally caught her breath enough to speak, "have I….have I done enough?" she asked as tears still flowed from her face.

Alexander could hardly believe his ears. After all his wife had done for him since his death? After all she had done for the slaves, for George Washington, for the soldiers, for those poor orphans? She was asking if she had done enough? He pulled her in as close to him as humanly possible, "shhhhh….shhhh oh my Betsy….my Eliza…..my _dearest_ Eliza….you have done more than enough my love!" he said as he showered her with tender kisses. Hoping he could kiss all her tears away to somehow make up for all the tears he had caused her in life and in death.

Eliza remained snuggled deep in Alexander's arms, and as happy as she was to see all of the other people she loved it was Alexander's arms that she had missed the most. In that moment she realized that it was all worth it. All the late nights with the children, all the reading and writing, all the speaking out and interviews. Alexander was proud and she had done enough in his eyes. She did have one last burning question for him, "Alexander….now that I'm gone, do you think….do you think they will tell your story?"

"Nope," Alexander said simply and with a smile. Eliza for one was stunned; after all her work and efforts her husband who always had a gift for words was reducing his legacy to a basic nope?

At that moment Alexander swooped Eliza into his arms and carried her up the stairs and out to the balcony where countless loved ones and angels from all times had come out to celebrate their reunion were waiting on the grand lawn, "they will tell _our_ story" he said as he passionately kissed her.


End file.
